


a sinful desire

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Human/Monster Romance, MONSTER FUCKER, Unresolved Sexual Tension, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: It was the things that Mirajane did by accident, or during battle, that Erza finds the most provocative.





	a sinful desire

**Author's Note:**

> ERZAJANE WEEK STARTS TODAY!! Please check tumblr for all relevant information <3

The battle was fierce, with enemies surrounding them, hundreds of skilled wizards against two of Fairy Tail's finest; their most reliable team. Erza was confident enough in her own abilities, and trusted Mirajane entirely, but it was tiresome, and exhaustion was on the verge of setting in.

She turned to speak to the other woman, to bark instructions and offer support, when Mirajane's image shifted like a mirage, her body glowing, transforming, until her only recognisable feature was her shock of white hair. It was not a form she took often, her skin an unearthly shade of yellow, with large red horns sprouting from her temples, curling upwards, behind her head. Her eyes were black slits, her mouth pulled back into a feral snarl, and Erza understood the name of this form in an instant: Satan Soul: Abyss. It was Mirajane's most feral form, took over more of her personality than most, and when she cried out, taking several enemies down with one swipe of her clawed arm, Erza felt a shiver run down her spine.

It was not something she had ever admitted aloud, something she had barely came to terms with in her own mind, but when it was dark and her hand slipped between her thighs, it was Mirajane she envisioned more often than not, in what ever capacity she presented herself in. Sometimes it was the regular Mirajane, all soft curves and sweet smiles, but frequently it was not. Instead Erza imagined hard skin and a swooping tail, horns looming over her, forked tongue licking a strip down to her most sensitive areas. She was ashamed, of course, that Mirajane did not have to try in order to get Erza riled up; that it was the things that she did unintentionally, or in the midst of battle, that Erza found to be the most provocative.

"Erza..." Mirajane snarled, darting between the distracted redhead and the enemy who charged at them, and Erza's breath caught, her thighs pressing instinctively together.

Mirajane's eyes turned to her, narrowed further, lips pulled back to reveal rows of sharpened teeth, and Erza knew that when she pleasured herself next, it would be those eyes - that expression - that sat in her mind; that her name falling roughly off of Mirajane's poisoned tongue would haunt her, carry her over the edge. That her infatuation with Mirajane, in every form that she took, would not cease, until she had the demon in her bed, over her body, claiming her.

The enemy were retreating, and Mirajane shifted once more, back into her human form, chest heaving with effort, her expression overwhelmed. Erza felt it too, in a different capacity, used her last remaining strength to resist taking Mirajane into her arms and ravishing her in her lust-filled state.

"We should go back to the inn." Mirajane breathed, and Erza nodded, already walking at a brisk pace back to their accommodation, eager to be alone and to work out all of this pent up energy that Mirajane had inadvertently caused.


End file.
